


Keep What You Kill, But Be Careful Of What You Kill

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Desprate Hours [2]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, F/M, Vaako is Bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger





	1. Chapter 1

I blinked awake through the haze of cryosleep. I was confused as to why I had been woken up. Alert alrms were blaring. Question answered. Better go see what it's about. I swung off the bed and strode out onto the bridge, where my best friend stood frowning at the screen.

 

"What's up, Syrin?" I frowned at the tall, dark haired male. I was irritated. I squinted at the screen, wishing I had grabbed my shades from beside my bed. I was different than most. I had glowing eyes. It was a family trait, handed down from generation to generation. My brother, Scotty, had them, which was odd considering we weren't even related. Well... _Thought_ we weren't related. After he was hauled of to a triple-max slam for the murder of half a dozen merc squads when they were after his cousins and he got wind of it, I went looking for said cousins. Syrin got dragged along since he was my best friend, and only family member I knew where was. Along the way, we found out that I'm a special cupcake and that I was half-Furyan, half-Magicae-Mentisian. We also found out that Scotty was my father's brother's son, Clint was my father's sister's son, and my other cousin was my father's sister's son. My dad was the youngest of four children and he had one brother and two sisters. My other cousin was full-blooded Furyan. The bastard was also the heir to the Furyan throne, well, if there _was_ a throne anymore, that is. Fucking Necromongers ghosted the place when their Lord Marshal got scared of one damn Elemental prophecy. My cousin was one of the few left. I felt a nudge against the barriers of my mind and I sighed.

 

_You're angry again._ Syrin said.

 

_Just thinking about the stupid Elemental, Necro-bastards, and Riddick._ I replied. Richard B. Riddick. The current escaped convict I was looking for. It turns out, with my amazing luck, that I was the cousin of the universe's most wanted criminal. You're probably thinking, WTF! You're related to RIDDICK?! What the hell is a Magicae-Metisian? Well, a Magiace-Metisian is a special breed of humans, with no other additions beside wickedly tricked out, stregthened minds. We have telepathy and increased mind ability. Also, if you're really good and really talented, you can do telekenisis. The Elementals had seen some of those who could do it and named us 'Magicae-Mentis', or 'Magic-Mind'. I noticed a ship heading towards us. Well, shit.

 

_We'll take them, Ness, and if they're hostile, you'll just blow their brains out with your mental abilities._ Syrin chuckled.

 

_Damn strait I will, maybe it's Riddick._ I grinned. I turned, strode to my chambers, and grabbed my shades and shiv. I placed my shades over my eyes. _Lucky Bastard._ I sent to Syrin.

 

_I wasn't a decendent of a Furyan Alpha._ Syrin sent back. He was like me, except he had slightly different heritage. He was half Vulcan, a race that had all but abandoned our section of the Universe when the Necro-bastards appeared, and one-fourth Furyan and one-fourth Magicae-Mentisian. I hid in one of the corners of the bridge, with a clear, shrouded path to where the ones from the other ship would come in. I would probe their minds to sense if they were hostile or not. It was a few minutes until a man walked onto our ship via teleportation. He stopped right where I thought he would. I slipped behind him, pulled out my shiv, and reached for his mind. I was shocked by the sheer primitave side of the mind, which was practically all of it.... Huh, this guy was Furyan... A force sent me flying out of his mind. I had to grab the wall to prevent from making noise via slamming into it or collapsing.

 

_This bastard just_ threw _me out of his mind! I can't tell if he's hostile or not, but very primal and proceed with extreme caution. Furyan, pure Furyan._ I sent to Syrin, frowning at this guy.

 

_Did you say he_ threw _you out? How can he do that? Are you okay?_ Syrin sent, concern lacing his thoughts.

 

_I'm fine, just confused._ I replied.

 

"Any reason you and your crew pursued my ship?" Syrin asked, calm, voice betraying no emotion.

 

"What crew?" The man snorted.

 

"Your ship is a merc's ship. Why have you and your crew pursued my ship?" Syrin said, more forcefully. I reached for the stranger's mind again and found it unguarded. I slipped in it like a snake in water. I bit back a chuckle at the amount of irratation Syrin was causing him. I barely suppressed a gasp at a thought the stranger had. 'Don't kill him, Riddick, he's a kid and most likely running from home. He's probably scared you'll make him go back or drag him back by force.'

 

_It's Riddick! Syrin! It's RIDDICK!!_ I sent to Syrin.

 

_What? Why is he a merc?_ Syrin sent back.

 

_He's hijacked the ship, no crew, just him. He thinks you're scared of being made to go home that we left or him dragging you back by force. Amusing to say the least._ I was thrown out again.

 

"Where's your friend?" He growled.

 

"What friend? What tells you I have someone else beside you and I onboard?" Syrin said. He minutely tilted his head to the side and studied Riddick.

 

"I can smell her." He turned to look behind him, right at my hiding spot. "Also, I can see her in the dark." I growled and slunk out of my spot, shiv pointed at him as I stalked around him. He followed my movements.

 

"Of course, _Richard_ , You would notice me." I snarled. He might be my cousin, but he'd have to earn my trust. Also, he ws sending out Alpha vibes towards Syrin. The half-Vulcan was not affected.

 

"How do you know that?" He growled, hands slinking towards a pair of ulaks.

 

"You think awful loud, Richard B. Riddick." I replied.

 

"So you're the head intruder? Thought it was this guy." He jerked towards Syrin.

 

"He could, but I chose to do it." I smirked. "What no hugs for your _baby cousin_?" I tilted my head. He looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

 

"Nessa?" He gaped.

 

"Yes?" I smirked.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH SCOTTY AND CLINT ON FIONN IV!" He yelled.

 

"Clint took off pretty soon after you left cause we needed money, became an assassin. Scotty got hauled of to a triple-max slam seven months ago after he murdered half a dozen merc squads after you and Clint, leaving me by myself." I snorted. "Me and him've been wandering the universe looking for you and Clint. Only recently had I found out that my mysterious oldest cousin, who Clint and Scotty never told me the name of, was you." I sheathed my shiv as Riddick sheathed his ulaks.

 

"You couldn't've stayed there?" Riddick sighed.

 

"Nope, heard bout some weird ass fleet coming towards us. We ran with most of the population and went off on our own path." I shrugged as I plopped down in the pilot's chair as Syrin sat in the co-pilot's. Riddick leaned against the console.

 

"So, you managed to figure out I was your cousin. Find out anything else?" He grunted.

 

"Found out I was half-Furyan and half-Magicae-Mentisian, Scotty and Clint are actually my cousins, and that the Necromongers have destroyed countless planets." I shrugged.

 

"I thought that Magicae-Mentisians were more extinct than Furya is dead?" Riddick frowned.

 

"Hera, Artemis, and Hecate are... er...were...the last planets where they are still are... were... Not extinct, just endangered. Severely endangered now." I shrugged. "Besides, your aunt and uncles married full-blooded Magicae-Mentisian siblings. Scotty, Clint, and I are special cupcakes."

 

"So, there's still ones alive, on the string of planets you, Scotty, and Clint came from." Riddick asked. Syrin and I gave him a look.

 

"Didn't you hear? Necromongers destroyed the three planets. There's no stronghold left. The only ones alive are pretty much in this ship, on various planets as citizens but there are very few that left the three planets, running from mercs while assassinating people, and in a triple-max slam on Crematoria. Most aren't even full-blooded." Syrin said.

 

"What?" Riddick frowned. "Who are you again?"

 

"Syrin, I am half-Vulcan, one-fourth Furyan, and one-fourth Magicae-Mentisian. I am a close friend of Nessa." Syrin replied.

 

"What the hell is Vulcan?" Riddick asked.

 

"They're one of the races that bailed on our corner of the universe when the Necro-bastards showed up." I shrugged. "He's the only one with Vulcan blood until you reach what's called Federation Space, Klingon Territory, or one of the other factions near there."

 

"Anyway, what brings you this direction?" Syrin said.

 

"Heading to Helion Prime. Holy man let some mercs know where I was so I need to have a chat with him." Riddick shrugged.

 

"Helion Prime? Haven't been there yet, maybe it'll be fun." I mused. "What'd you think, Syrin? Up for meeting a Holy man?"

 

"Sounds fun, need something to do. Been in cryosleep and bored." Syrin smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked beside Riddick as he walked up the stairs to this holy man's house. I yawned as I leaned against the table of the holy man's house. His wife was in the shower, he was gone some place, and his daughter, if I'm interpretting the signs correctly, is not here. Syrin stood beside me. Riddick was shaving his head as a tall, broad shouldered man entered. I looked him over. His gaze flickered over to us and I raised my eyebrow. He quickly looked back to Riddick. I mostly tuned out their conversation, until there was a pause.

 

"You left behind Jack, yet you take two others with you? I do not understand." The man crossed his arms. I poked at Riddick's mind to get him to tell me who the hell Jack was.

 

_A friend of mine. Saved her along with this guy back on Hades, sorry, M6-117._ Riddick returned.

 

_You're gonna give me the full story later._ I sent.

 

"Couple problems with your statement." Riddick leaned against the table beside me. "One, I didn't take no one with me. Two, I left this girl back on Fionn IV years ago. Don't know anything else besides that he's her best friend, about the guy."

 

"Name's Nessa, that's Syrin." I smirked. "We ran into Riddick a few hours ago." I searched this guy's mind. He was scared of some in vading force... The comet always procedes them... NECROMONGERS! _Syrin, Necromongers are headed for Helion!_ I sent frantically.

 

_Shit. We need to get off this planet._ Syrin sent.

 

"I do not believe that he would just let you accompany him. Perhaps, though, you may help us while you're here." He tilted his head.

 

"Perks of being family. She and her friend get free passes." Riddick shrugged. The guy gave the three of us weird looks. "The girl, she's my youngest cousin. Left her and her two others back on Fionn IV and the other two have gotten themselves in the same boat I have. On the run from mercs, lots of murder charges. Though, one of them's in a slam. Triple-max."

 

"Wanted for murdering half a dozen merc squads. Did it to protect his assassin cousin and escaped convict cousin. Left a ship, money, the knowledge on how to kill, how to kick ass, and everything they owned, as well as some stuff that belonged to the escaped convict, to his other cousin and then left her in the care of neighbors until she and her best friend took the ship and ran when the populus ran." I shrugged.

 

"She's on her way to being in the same boat as the rest." Riddick looked over at me.

 

"So, what's your name? You know ours, but what about you?" Syrin shot me a look.

 

"I am Imam Abu al-Walid." He replied.

 

"That your little girl?" I nodded towards a girl staring at us. I did a quick reading of her mind. Ziza. Cute name. Little bit of hero worship going on towards Riddick.I smiled. "Riddick, how long do you think this is gonna last? Syrin and I might go sight seeing if it takes a long time."

 

"You're Riddick?! Did you really fight monsters that were gonna hurt my dad?" She asked.

 

"Yeah." Riddick looked at Imam.

 

"Such are our bedtime stories." Imam waved. I nodded. I shivered. I felt thousands of near dead minds coming towards us. Riddick and Imam looked at me.

 

"Are you cold?" Imam asked.

 

"It is a spike... I felt it too." Syrin replied. When they looked at him, he blinked and explained. "Magicae-Mentisians will have spikes in times of great danger. It is a warning system. Hers are stronger than mine."

 

"Right, so, Nessa, care to share with the class what made you spike?" Riddick crossed his arms and looked at me.

 

"Thousands of minds... almost dead minds..." I croaked. I shook my head and took a deep breath. I errected my mental barriers and steeled myself. We followed Imam to an upper room where we met a council of sorts. I frowned and scanned the room with my mind. There was a strange mind here... An Elemental... Riddick held out a blade and it rested against the throat of an old woman. The Elemental.. Air, I think. They started asking questions and Riddick didn't respond. Well, until the Elemental, Aereon, asked was there anymore of Riddick's kind. He turned and smirked.

 

"Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me. But, yeah, I know where a few are, not full blooded though." He smirked.

 

"Where are they?" She demanded.

 

"Two of them are in this room. One's in Crematoria, other's... Nessa, where's Clint again?" Riddick turned to look at me.

 

"Don't know. He's somewhere in this 'verse. Look for reports of Hawkeye. That's all I know." I shrugged.

 

"Two in this room?" Aereon whipped around to look at me and Syrin.

 

"Present and accounted for." I grinned. "Name's Nessa, half-Furyan and half-Magicae-Mentesian." I ran a hand through my hair. Her eyes widened.

 

"I am Syrin, half-Vulcan, one-fourth Furyan, and one-fourth Magicae-Mentesian." Syrin replied.

 

"Magicae Mentisians are extinct." She frowned.

 

"Few left, but not extinct. Plus, my mom was a full blooded Magicae-Mentisian." I tilted my head. "Most of us aren't full blooded." I was blindsided by another spike. I saw guards coming towards the Imam's house. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to Riddick. I couldn't read his eyes, but I let my gratitude show via sending. By touching my shoulder, he grounded me and prevented me from freaking out. Whenever I was blindsided, I reacted badly. Normally, they aren't so fast, but when in immediate danger they tend to come faster and harder. I walked to the window and watched as guards came pounding on the door.

 

_Idea on what we're suppossed to do? I vote jumping planet cause I don't wanna be targets of the Necros._ I sent to Riddick.

 

_Sounds like a good plan, talk to Vulcan boy and see what he says._ Riddick thought.

 

_Wanna hop planet? Necros are coming and I don't want to be here when they get here?_ I sent to Syrin.

 

_Good plan. I vote for it._ He sent back.

 

_He said he's good for it._ I sent to Riddick.

 

_Then let's get moving._ He thought. Imam asked us to wait to save worlds. Riddick pushed past him and we followed.

 

"Not our fight." He growled.

 

"Then will you leave us to our fate like you did her?" Riddick froze. I stopped, so did Syrin.

 

"Riddick?" I frowned. Imam had left and the others had gone.

 

"Change of plans. We deal with these guys, then we're gone." Riddick growled. We waited and I slipped off my shades. The guards came in we kicked their asses. After freeing the occupants of the house, we discovered it was too late. The Necros had arrived.

 

"Riddick, we need to go." Syrin said. Riddick offered a place to the Imam on our ships, but he declined, saying he was going to find shelter for his family.

 

"We'll help." I said. I hoped I knew what I was getting myself, Syrin, and Riddick into.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled out my shiv as I followed Riddick as he ran with Imam. I growled as I saw a mass of soldiers. We hid in the shadows. There was a lensor coming. Shit. I glanced over at Riddick and Syrin. _We are so dead._ _They have a lensor._ I sent.

 

_Don't worry your pretty little head._ Riddick thought. _I'll handle this._ Imam ran, trying to lure away this strange Necromonger with a blade in his back. Irgun. The man who killed Nikole, Marie, and Asher. My three closest friends besides Syrin. Paybacktime. I growled low in my throat. Syrin and Riddick pulled me back. Riddick killed the lensor and his handler and then ran after Imam. Syrin and I held guard over Ziza and Imam's wife. Ziza and her mom went to the capitol dome while Syrin and I searched for Riddick. We met him as he was going towards the dome.

 

"Imam?" I asked.

 

"Dead. Killed by that Necro with a blade in his back." He growled.

 

"Irgun. Killed three of my friends while we ran from them on MH7-878, or Oceana." I growled. He nodded. We walked to the capitol dome and stood in the back. I glanced around. I heard the speech. I also heard the cry the soldiers 'take us to the Threshold!' I glanced over at Riddick. He was tense.

 

"I'm gonna kill that Necro bastard that killed Imam. Want me to add your friends into the mix?" Riddick leaned over and whispered to me.

 

"Hell yes." I whispered. I watched as a man broke forth and went on about how unthinkable it was to abandon their faith. The leader guy ripped his soul out.

 

"Join him, or join me." He said as the crowd began to kneel in mass fear. I stood strait and tall. Syrin lifted his chin. Riddick just took off his hood.

 

"Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow." A Necro walked up to us. I scanned his mind. Vaako. No, that's only what he thinks his name is. Leonard McCoy... Doctor... Memories buried under multiple purifications... Interesting... He gave a sidelong glance at me. He felt my scanning. Very interesting.

 

"I bow to no man. Neither do they." Riddick looked at him. The guy pulled off his helmet. My eyes widened. He looked amazing. Beautiful even...

 

"He is not a man. He is the Holy Half-dead who's seen the Underverse." He replied. I noticed Riddick sizing him up. I poked his mind and came away mentally shaking my head.

 

_Really, Riddick?_ I sent.

 

_He's not bad looking._ He sent.

 

_Only you Riddick, only you would manage to think about *that* while we're one step away from being killed._ I sighed. He mentally chuckled.

 

"Look, I'm not here with everyone here, neither are they, but I will take a piece of him." Riddick pointed to Irgun. Vaako, Leonard, looked at the Necro. Irgun hand gotten his axes ready.

 

"A piece you will have." Vaako smirked as he moved out of the way.

 

_You don't think that he'll beat Irgun, do you?_ I sent to Vaako. He frowned.

 

_Who are you? How are you speaking to me? Irgun will quash the breeder._ Vaako thought. I laughed inside his head.

 

_Who I am right now is not important. It's called telepathy, Vaako. And, no, 'the breeder' has already said he will win. Revenge, if you will. For killing a friend and some of mine._ I mentally smirked. Not ten seconds later, Riddick had killed Irgun. I winked at Vaako and turned to leave with Syrin and Riddick.

 

"Stop them." The Lord Marshal called out. Vaako and his soldiers moved to block our path. The Lord Marshal pulled the knife out of Irgun. He stood infront of us. "Irgun, one of my best." Riddick looked at the body of the dead Necro.

 

"If you say so." He smirked. I repressed a chuckle at the sacasm clearly defined in Riddick's voice. The Lord Marshal held the blade out to Riddick. "What do you think of this blade?" Riddick took it and spun it a few times.

 

_Great skills huh? So, Vaako, some job Irgun did of 'quashing the breeder', huh?_ I sent.

 

_You are the girl, correct?_ He ignored my statement.

 

_Yep. So, you gonna let us go? Cause I have a cousin to bust outta slam._ I said.

 

"I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back end." Riddick held the knife back out.

 

"In our faith, you keep what you kill." He tried to make Riddick take the blade.

 

_Vaako, how many times have someone tried to kill you?_ I looked thoughtful.

 

_Do you mean for my wife, my title, my job, or because they just didn't like me?_ He asked, amused.

 

_All._ I returned.

 

_I've lost count of all. As you can see, they haven't succeeded._ He was watching Riddick. A sudden thought came to his mind.

 

_Not you too! I really didn't want to see that._ I mentally grimanced.

 

_Sorry. I don't know where that thought came from._ From the sound of his mental voice, he was just as confused as I was. Actually more confused, as I had an idea of where it came from.

 

_Really, Riddick? Was that really necessary?_ I mentally slapped the back of Riddick's head.

 

_What? He's hot._ Riddick sent.

 

_If you do that again, make sure I'm_ out _of his or whoever's head first._ I grumbled. He laughed.

 

"Are you familiar to me? Have we met before on some distant field?" The leader frowned. It was directed towards Riddick.

 

"You'd think I'd remember." Riddick growled. Syrin and I looked at each other.

 

"You would think I would too. Take him before the Quasi-dead. Send the others to the Purification Chambers." He turned to walk away.

 

"Over my dead body." Riddick growled pulling out a shiv and glaring at the soldiers who dared to get near me and Syrin.

 

"My Lord, perhaps the smaller two would also be beneficial to go before the Quasi-dead. Afterall, He cannot be everywhere at once and they would know different things than he would." A commander said, stepping forward.

 

"That is a good point, take them as well." He motioned to the soldiers. Riddick was about to start fighting, when a female voice appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Perhaps the breeders would do it if someone simply asked them." A woman slid easily through the soldiers. They all looked at her lustily while Vaako, I noticed, looked at her with stunned irritation. I scanned her mind. Domina Vaako, Vaako's wife. Cheating bitch. She slithered up to Riddick and my hand flew to my shiv. "It is a rare offer, a visit inside the Necropolis." Riddick looked her over from head to toe. She circled him for a second then motioned for him to follow. I growled as I followed him.

 

"Been a long time since I smelled beautiful." I took secret satisfaction in how he said that while staring at Vaako.

 

_So, should I steer clear of you two when you're alone? Or should I try to solve the UST?_ I sent to Riddick.

 

_If you mean with Necro soldier on your right, yeah. Maybe kick this bitch's ass. Smells a little too much like him._ Riddick looked around.

 

_Well I would hope so, after all, that's his wife._ I smirked.

 

"So, Vaako, what exactly is the Quasi-dead?" I asked.

 

"They are people who have reached a higher plane of existance for their faith. They were telepaths." He mumbled, glaring holes in his wife's back.

 

"So are they...." I trailed off.

 

"Creepy? Scary? Yeah, they are. I make a point of avoiding them, my wife, on the other hand, loves to watch them interrogate someone." Vaako chuckled.

 

_I sense them. They are reaching for us._ Syrin sent. I could feel them too.

 

_So can I... Vaako says they used to be telepaths. We need to be careful._ I sent. I glared at Vaako's wife as she seemed to try to seduce Riddick.

 

_You gonna handle her or me?_ Syrin sounded amused.

 

_Hands off bitch. You have a husband._ I shoved inside her mind. I let my irritation bleed through. I saw a bunch of people hanging from their necks with swords in the side of their necks. My eyes widened.

 

"Converts... Recieving the mark of the Necromonger... They learn how one pain can lesson another." The Purifier eyed us. I glanced towards Vaako and, sure enough, there was a scar on the side of his neck. We had reached the chamber. Vaako motioned for me and Syrin to stand with a bunch of soldiers.

 

"Remember, the more you resist them, the greater the damage will be." Vaako's wife smirked over her shoulder as she walked out and shut the door. Soon Riddick was on all fours and the creepy bastards were going through his mind. My mind surged out to protect his. I was hit by a barrier.

 

"Nessa... Syrin... must protect... get the fuck outta my head..." They hissed. I threw myself against the barrier. It didn't budge. I growled and suddenly the knife was hurtling towards a Quasi-dead. I struggled against the soldiers holding me. I could hear Syrin doing the same.

 

"We find energy... we find Furyan energy... he is Furyan... Furyan..." They were thrashing around. Everyone froze. "Kill the Furyan survivor! Kill the Riddick! kill... kill.." I surged foreward as soldiers amassed around Riddick after the Lord Marshal muttered something.. I pulled out my shiv and threw it into the throat of one of the soldiers. I heard Syrin start fighting. We fought hard.

 

_Riddick, run._ I growled.

 

_Without you? It's going against my instincts to leave you with them._ He jumped onto a receding sarcophagus. Syrin followed. I tried to jump, but I was pulled down by a soldier. He was sent flying by an unseen force. I was grabbed and shoved into the gravity field. I hit the ground hard. I glared at Vaako.

 

"You can't catch him. Either of them. Don't waste your time." I laughed. Vaako looked at me oddly. He spun on his heel and walked out.

 

"Take her the throne room and chain her." The Lord Marshal ordered. I was dragged away. They threw me against the wall. I layed limp, waiting to strike. They got close to me and I surged up and snapped their necks. I took off running. I saw the mercs that were dragging Syrin and Riddick onto the ship of theirs. I ran and stuck my shiv through the neck of a merc. I flipped and held the shiv up to the neck of the leader, who was holding Riddick.

 

"Nice crew. Skittish though. Woulda chose better myself, but hey, everyone to his own." I smirked. "So who do I have the honor of killing?"

 

"Name's Toombs. Who're you?" He looked at me oddly.

 

"You don't need to know her name." Riddick growled. The mercs surged at me. I slashed one of their throats, but the other two grabbed me and put me in shackles. I grinned at Riddick. We were herded into a spot meant for prisoners. I looked around and sighed.

 

"What took you so long?" Riddick sighed.

 

"I got held up by a few soldiers." I shrugged.

 

"You okay?" Syrin asked.

 

"Yeah, back is a bit sore though." I shrugged. The mercs were discussing where to go now.

 

"What the hell is he thinking now?" A female merc mumbled.

 

"He's thinking ofa triple-max prison. A no-daylight slam. Only three of them left in this system, two of them outta range for a shitty little undercutter like this one with no legs. Leaving only one- Crematoria. That is what you had in mind. Right Toombs?" Riddick smirked. Crematoria... I'm coming Scotty, with family.


End file.
